Newfound Feelings
by closexyourxeyes
Summary: Robin and Raven have seemed pretty close lately, and Beast Boy has noticed. Can Beast Boy and Starfire stop them from falling in love?
1. Waking Up and Realizing

Okay, this is only my second fanfic. I decided to make this after I saw the Teen Titans episode "Birthmark." After I saw that, I realized that Raven and Robin were pretty close. My fanfic is mostly about Raven and Robin falling for each other, but then Starfire's feelings for Robin and Beast Boy's feelings for Raven change everything. I like Cyborg and all, but he's probably going to remain single. (Unless I can find out the name of that bumble bee girl...) I'm glad I waited until now though, because then Terra would have had to be in this. No offense to Terra lovers, but I d Terra. When she got frozen or whatever I was dancing. She was kinda cool, but she ruined Beast Boy and Raven's chance of getting together. Now I'll stop telling you about my fanfic. Why don't you just read it and find out for yourself?

* * *

Raven sighed. Ever since the incident on her birthday she had to be careful. "Azarath Metrione Sinthos." Raven mumbled as she levitated over her bed. "Uh... Raven?" she heard. She got up and walked over to her door. The door slid open and Raven saw Robin was standing in front of her. "Are you alright?" he asked. Raven nodded. "I'm fine." she said. Her voice sounded emotionless, as always. "Are you sure? You know I'm always here for you. We all are." Robin said.

For some reason, those words seemed to soothe Raven. She felt better knowing Robin was there. Raven suddenly hugged Robin. "Thank you." she whispered. Robin blushed, but hugged her back. "What's going-" Beast Boy started, but he noticed Raven was hugging Robin. "They've seemed really close, lately." Beast Boy noticed. He thought of Terra. He wished she could hug him again. But she was gone, and he doubted she would ever be able to come back.

Raven pulled away. "Oh, Beast Boy." Raven said, blushing. She didn't know he had been there. "How long have you been there?" Robin asked. Robin had a feeling that if Beast Boy had seen them hug he would be a bit jealous. "Long enough." the green boy mumbled as he walked away. Raven and Robin looked at each other. "What's his problem?" Raven asked. Robin just walked away, and Raven went back into her room. "Hello Beast Boy. What is the reason for you having an upside down smile on your face?" Starfire asked as Beast Boy walked into the living room. "Raven and your little boyfriend seem to be having a relationship we don't know about." Beast Boy said as he flopped onto the couch. "Who is this friend of mine that is a boy?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy sighed. "Damn!" Cyborg cried as he lost the game he was playing. He threw down the controller and then looked at Starfire.

"He means Robin." Cyborg told her. "What about me?" Robin asked as he walked into the room. "Oh, uh... nothing." Beast Boy said, jumping up. "That is not true. You just said he and Raven are having a-" Starfire started, but Beast Boy clamped his hand over her mouth. "Oh, I was just saying how you and Raven are such good friends." Beast Boy said as he took his hand off Starfire's mouth. "Oh, that is what you meant?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy nodded. Robin shrugged and sat next to Cyborg on the couch. "Was that really what you were saying?" Robin asked suspiciously. "Yes, that was all." Beast Boy said. He walked out of the living room.

"What happened between you and Raven that got him so mad?" Cyborg asked. Robin ignored him. "Wanna go a round?" he challenged, picking up the controller. "You bet!" Cyborg yelled. But he had a feeling Robin was hiding something. Starfire squealed in delight and flew over to them. "I would like to watch you two fight each other with technology!" she said happily. She landed next to Robin on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder. "This shall be lots of fun!" she said, smiling. Robin looked at her. "Actually, I think I am going to lift some weights." Robin said, getting up. "Is it something I did?" Starfire asked. "I dunno, Star." Cyborg replied.

"I know you're in there!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven's door slid open. "What do you want?" Raven asked rudely. "I saw you hugging Robin." he said, eyeing her. "Yes. He's my friend." Raven said. "That's all?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded. "Oh... um... then, good night." Beast Boy said, smiling. "Good night." Raven said. Beast Boy walked away, whistling. Raven's door shut and she went and sat on her bed again. She wondered if the answer she had just told Beast Boy was the whole truth. She shrugged it off and began levitating again. "Azarath Metrione Sinthos." she mumbled.

"Rise and shine!" Beast Boy cried. Raven moaned. "I'm tired..." she mumbled. "C'mon, get up!" Beast Boy insisted. He stood in front of her door, holding a plate of tofu eggs. Suddenly the eggs exploded in his face. "Great." he said sarcastically. Robin walked over to him. "Let me try." he said. Beast Boy grunted. "Raven? It's a new day. Have some breakfast." he said. Raven got up and stood in front of the door. The door slid open and she walked out. "Okay." Raven said, walking into the kitchen. "Oh, she listens to you." Beast Boy mumbled. "Morning sleepyhead." Cyborg said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Her head is sleepy?" Starfire asked. Cyborg gave her a weak smile. Raven got an apple out of the refrigerator and took a bite out of it. "Hey, I made eggs just for you." Beast Boy said, pointing to the few eggs still on the plate. "I'll pass." Raven said. Cyborg grabbed the plate and took a bite of the eggs. He chewed them for a moment, but then spit them out. "Why don't you make some real eggs? These tofu eggs taste like shit!" Cyborg said, scraping the remaining egg off his tongue. "Dude!" Beast Boy said as he saw the eggs he had made for Raven get spit out all over the ground.

"I'm gonna go get some real eggs." Cyborg said. "I shall accompany you." Starfire said, following him outside. "I'm coming too." Beast Boy said, feeling left out. He ran outside, leaving Raven and Robin alone. "Did you sleep good?" Robin asked. Raven nodded. "I guess. It's just..." Raven started. "Just?" Robin asked. "Slade is still here. And this time he's after me." Raven replied. "We'll defeat him, Raven. Don't worry." Robin assured. "He's after me. I'll defeat him. I can't get you involved." Raven told him. Robin shook his head.

"I want to help." he said. "No!" Raven said, turning away. Robin grabbed her arm. "I won't let anything happen to you. If I have to fight him alone to keep you safe, I will." Robin said. Raven's eyes watered. Robin grabbed her. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it." Robin whispered, holding her close. Beast Boy walked back inside the Titan's Tower. "Just because I don't like his car doesn't mean I can't go too..." Beast Boy mumbled. He was about to walk into the living room when he noticed Raven and Robin. Beast Boy clenched his teeth and went into his room. "They won't be together much longer." Beast Boy thought aloud.

* * *

So what do you think? I think I made Robin and Beast Boy get a bit out of character, but I like it. Please review! 


	2. It's My Fight

Even though I only got six reviews (since I last checked) I am so happy! None of the reviews were bad! After I read them I decided I had to continue making this fanfic, so I made this chapter right away. Someone had asked me if I would keep Raven and Robin together. To answer them, I'm really not sure how I am going to make this turn out. So I apologize if this doesn't end up how you want it to be, but maybe you can make your own fanfic and they can get together! And I found out the girl's name is BumbleBee! HA HA HA! (Lol.) If you need to, go read the last chapter again (or the last paragraph in the chapter) so you remember what's going on. Okay, now you can read the second chapter in "Newfound Feelings"!

* * *

Raven pulled away. "Thank you, Robin. You're the best friend I've ever had." Raven told him. Beast Boy's mouth dropped open. "I thought I was her best friend." Beast Boy thought. Robin smiled at her. "No problem." he replied. "We're back!" Cyborg yelled as he ran inside. Beast Boy jumped, surprised that they were home so soon. "Welcome back." Raven said. Cyborg put on a chef's hat and started making the eggs. "On our journey to the store we saw a man selling beautifully colored things on top of stems!" Starfire said happily, showing them the rose in her hand. "That's a rose, Star." Robin told her.

Starfire smiled. "Since you have the knowledge of this stem with a um... rose, you may have it!" Starfire said, handing him the rose. "Thanks." he said, taking it. "I feel as happy as a glurdorgan!" Starfire said, flying all over the room with a warm smile on her face. "I am going to get more of these things you call rose!" she cried as she flew outside. Robin chuckled. "Here." he said, handing the rose to Raven. Raven took the rose from him and smiled. "Thank you." she said. He nodded. "I like it when you smile." he told her.

Raven blushed and took the rose with her to her room. "What's been going on with you and Raven lately?" Cyborg asked as he cooked. "Nothing. Why?" Robin replied. "Well, the hugs and you giving her a rose seems a bit odd." Beast Boy said, eyeing him. Robin shrugged. "She had a tough time on her birthday. I'm just trying to help her feel better." Robin told them. Beast Boy stared at him and Cyborg went back to making his eggs. "What?" Robin asked. He had a feeling Beast Boy was a bit jealous about his and Raven's closeness lately. Not only did Robin think about that, but he also wondered if he and Raven were getting to be more than friends.

Beast Boy changed into a bird and flew outside. "Where are you, Starfire?" he asked himself. He then saw the rose stand. Beast Boy flew down there and landed next to Starfire. "Hello, friend! Do you have any of the things he calls money?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy shook his head. Starfire frowned. "Well, at least Robin got a rose." she said happily. "You mean Raven." Beast Boy told her. "No, I mean Robin." she said. "He gave it to Raven." Beast Boy informed. "Why did he do that?" Starfire asked. "Because he likes her. And it's up to us to break them up!" Beast Boy said. "Break them up?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy sighed. "Yes. If you ever want to get with Robin then we can't let him and Raven like each other." Beast Boy replied. "But they are my friends..." she said, close to tears. "They'll still be friends." Beast Boy assured. Starfire nodded. "Okay. I shall assist you in what you call 'breaking them up'." she said. Beast Boy smiled. "Okay!" He turned back into a bird and flew back to Titan's Tower with Starfire trailing behind.

"There's trouble." Robin said, running out the door. Beast Boy fell down as Robin ran past him. "It's gotta be Slade." Raven mumbled as she flew past Beast Boy. Beast Boy stood up as Cyborg ran after Raven and Robin. "Come on, Beast Boy." Starfire said as she followed them. Beast Boy nodded and turned into a cheetah. He ran after them until they got to an old building. The paint on the building was chipping off, and the walls were dented. Robin ran to the door. "It's locked." he told them. Raven put out her hand and the lock fell off.

Robin turned the knob and walked inside. Beast Boy shifted back into his normal form. A rat scampered along the floor, and Starfire shot a starbolt at it. "Be careful, Star." Robin warned. "So, you came." the team heard. Raven looked up and saw Slade with a red deformed 'S' on his forehead. Raven shot Robin a glance saying, "This is my battle." Robin shook his head saying, "We're doing this together." Beast Boy noticed they were silently sending each other signals. "Hm... must be secret code." he thought.

He smiled a weird looking smileat Raven and she stood there, confused. "Why is he smiling?" Raven asked herself. Robin noticed Beast Boy was smiling at her, and looked at him. "I delivered the message. Now it's up to you." Slade told Raven. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg looked at Raven. "I won't do it, Slade." Raven told him. Now even Robin was confused. Slade snickered. "You will." he said, his voice sounding demanding. Raven shook her head. "No!" she cried at him, her eyes turning black. "Titans, attack!" Robin shouted, running towards Slade.

Fire shot out of Slade's hands as he jumped. Slade jumped towards Raven, but she flew into the air and moved aside. Cyborg stuck out his arm and shot him with his seismic cannon, and Slade was blown against the wall. "Boo-yah!" he cried. "That was surprisingly easy." Raven said. Robin nodded. "Too easy." Slade vanished; leaving the Titans utterly confused. They turned around and started walking out of the building, when Slade appeared behind Raven. He grabbed her from behind and Raven struggled to get free. Robin turned around.

"Raven!" he cried, lunging towards her. Raven and Slade felt the floor beneath them start to disappear. No one noticed as a cockroach crawled over to Raven and rested on her foot. Robin was about to grab Raven, but she lifted her arm and a shield formed around her. "This is my fight." she said. She and Slade sunk into the floor and the shield was gone. Robin fell to his knees and pounded his fists on the ground. "No!" he cried, his hand making a loud 'thunk' as it hit the floor. "It is alright, Robin. We will save her." Starfire said as she flew over to him. "Uh... guys? Where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked. Robin and Starfire looked around, and Beast Boy was no where in sight.

Robin sat on the couch, no expression on his face. "I looked everywhere, no Beast Boy." Cyborg said quietly as he walked into the living room. "No Raven." Starfire informed. "And I found no trace of Slade." Robin said unhappily. "What does she mean that it is her fight?" Starfire asked. Cyborg glanced at her, with a don't-ask-or-he-might-get-pissed look. "I should have done something." Robin muttered. "There was nothing you could do." Cyborg told him. "Do not be so angry, Robin." she said, grabbing his hand.

Robin looked into her eyes, and Starfire noticed tears were forming in his eyes. "Yeah, dude, it'll be okay." Cyborg assured. "I have to find her." Robin mumbled. Now Starfire was close to tears. "It is Raven you are only worried for! What about Beast Boy!" she cried. Now Cyborg knew that Starfire was jealous of Raven and Robin's new relationship as well. "I'm going to find her." Robin said, ignoring Starfire's cry. "Robin, stay here." Starfire pleaded. Robin left the living room and they could hear the door slam as he walked outside. "We lost him." Cyborg said sadly as he shook his head.

* * *

What do you think? Please review! This chapter was a bit short, but it's still good, right? I think I made Robin kinda Raven obsessed at the end, but truthfully, I can see him doing that. I still think Beast Boy is out of character, but I think it'll be all right. I'm very happy about the turnout of this chapter. Tune in for the next chapter! 


End file.
